


Surrender

by iamnotlei



Category: A'TIN
Genre: F/M, Pissed Sejun, Robber Josh, hapoy 8th monthsary, just wanna try something new, sorry for the cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotlei/pseuds/iamnotlei
Summary: Josh robbed a bank and he was chased by a police in Ducati, and when he got caught, he was geuinely surprise to find out that the one who's chasing him is a woman.
Kudos: 2





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Cursing, typo and grammatical errors ahead. Enjoy reading!

**"Shit."**

Josh has been driving for about an hour now. He just robbed a bank but unfortunately, the security guard noticed him, called the cops and decided to ran after him. He lost some of them on his tail but not this one specific police in a black Ducati Hypermotard 796.

He turned right and left, alleys from alleys, just to get away from the big bike. He glanced at the rear mirror, and side mirrors frantically, checking if the bike is still on his tail. He smirked triumphantly when he didn't see it anymore.

 **"You won't catch me, dumbass."** He laughed to himself. He started to relax and drive smoothly as he try to get out of the alley he's in. The sound of a ringing phone suddenly enveloped his car.

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey, slowpoke! Where the hell are you?!"** It was Sejun, and he is obviously annoyed.

 **"Still on the road. Can't you chill, man?"** He said, chuckling a bit. Sejun's short temper never fails to amuse him, all the time.

 **"Shut up. What's taking you so long though? We've been waiting for half an hour now."** Sejun tsked.

**"Someone's on my tail. I had to see the beauty of allyes for awhile."**

**"They almost got you? Where's the "ghost" they're talking about now?"** He rolled his eyes when Sejun teased him. People call him "ghost" in the underground business. He earned this nickname because everytime he already got what he wants, he always disappear like a ghost. This is actually the first time that almost got him.

**"Now you shut up. That damn Ducati is too persistent. Too bad for him, I'm more knowleagable when it comes to alleys."**

**"Whatever. Just go here as fast as you can. My patience's growing thin."** And with that, Sejun hang up. Josh shook his head and threw his phone in the passenger seat. Sejun must be pissed now. He isn't exactly the type of person that will wait for someone. His patience is too short for that.

 **"Fuck!"** He immediately stepped on the break when a motor bike suddenly blocked his way. He quickly wore his mask to cover his whole face and to pull back but it was already a dead end. 

_𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘋𝘶𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪_. _𝘐'𝘮 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘥_. 

The driver got off the bike, removed his helmet and pulled the gun on his waist. He raised it and slowly walked towards his car. Josh sighed when he realized he has no choice but to get off the vehicle.

 **"Remove the mask."** He raised an eyebrow when he heard the cop's voice. He squinted his eyes when he realized it sounded like a woman's voice.

 **"Didn't you heard me? I said, remove the mask."** He was pulled out of his reverie when the cop spoke again. Annoyed, he removed the mask, only to see clearly who's infront of him.

It's a policewoman. The one who got him is a woman. _𝘈 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯_.

Josh was frozen for a minute until the woman nudged him with her gun. **"Move."** She said, glaring at him. He looked at her and she looked the passenger seat of his car, then back at him. He chuckled then walked towards the passenger seat and went inside.

 _𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘶𝘯𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘦_. He whispered in the back of this head while smirking as they leave, obviously headed to the police station.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Happy 8th Monthsary!


End file.
